Within even a single day, a person encounters a large variety of contexts. For example, the person may begin a day by being at home with his family and getting prepared for work. He may later go to work, where he works alone in his office and goes to meetings. At lunch, he may go out to eat. After work, he may go on a run alone. Finally, he may return home and attend a small social gathering. What is expected of or desired by the person may depend on the context. However, it can be difficult to automatically determine the context.